Gimme a Grade
|image = The Baljeatles.jpg |band = The Baljeatles |band2 = The Baljeatles |album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |genre = Hardcore punk |runtime = 2:01 1:44 (album) |before = None (band) Come Home Perry (Phineas and Ferb) Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash (Baljeet) |after = None (band) Atlantis (Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet) |video = GQ149r4NHks Episode version dGTyjQHaA3E Soundtrack version }} is a song performed by The Baljeatles in the episode of the same name, expressing Baljeet's anger that the summer class he has been participating in does not issue grades. Lyrics Baljeet: Oh yeah! I have got something to say! I have been burned by vague lesson plans and a free-floating curriculum! I like my rules, baby, etched in stone, 'cause you know I am going to stick to them! Baljeet and Phineas: Can I get a syllabus, a little discipline? Judge me on a scale from A to F! Baljeet: You wasted all my time learning how to rhyme, then left me hangin' from a treble clef! Baljeet: Somebody gimme a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: I need the man keeping me down! Somebody gimme a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: Is there a red pen in this town? Somebody gimme a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: I already said it, I need some extra credit today! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: And make it an A! (music gets faster) (album version) Yes, that is right! Baljeet: Oh, I am so upset! I am stone cold, honor roll, I won't be told how to vent! Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet: I won't cry or sigh, I'm here to testify, Up with the establishment! Baljeet: My parents understand me, for conformity inside of me which I can help the system out! I ain't gonna waste my summer taking beatings from my drummer, Put a mic in front of me and I'll shout! Gimme a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: You know I'm gonna wreck the curve! Somebody gimme a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: The only letter I deserve! Somebody gimme a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: This isn't a request, I demand there be a test today! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: Gimme a grade! Trivia * Doofenshmirtz says "Curse you Perry the- wait, is that the Baljeatles?", in a callback to what he said during "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". * This is the first time Baljeet says "oh yeah," "gonna," and "ain't". * Although Baljeet sings the word "ain't" in the song, he later says he is afraid of contractions, especially the word "ain't" because it is both a contraction and grammatically incorrect. (Monster from the Id) * This is the fifth song that Baljeet sings. * "I ain't gonna waste my summer taking beatings from my drummer" most likely refers to the fact that Buford Van Stomm, who is the drummer in this song (and in many others) is the series's bully and Baljeet is one of his frequent victims. * When Baljeet is singing, the background portrays spiral patterns similar to the patterns in "Ready for the Bettys". * Phineas must have realized what Baljeet was going to sing because he sang alongside him. * The second verse plays when the camera is at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (you can tell it went from the first to third verse due to the way Baljeet was singing the "second" verse). * One of the people who sings in "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)" appears dancing in one of the crowds. * Prior to the confirmation of the legal title, this song was called Somebody Give Me a Grade on this wiki. * This song was a bonus track on the Wal-Mart exclusive version of the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions. * During the second verse, the tempo gets faster due to the Bum-Bum-inator's malfunction. *On the album, the background lines "Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!" are muted out in the first chorus, and in the second chorus, only Phineas' voice is heard. Allusions *"The Baljeatles" is an obvious reference to The Beatles which used elements of this style of music. *The song is a parody of the punk genre, which are generally about non-conformity and "down with the establishment!" Songwriters * Jon Colton Barry * Martin Olson * Dan Povenmire BMI Work # 11305726 See also *''The Baljeatles'' (episode) *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *''List of songs'' Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Season 2 songs